Viaje Hacia el nuevo Mundo Vacaciones 3!
by Call Me Blood's
Summary: Continuación de mi historia Viaje hacia el nuevo mundo Vacaciones...ahora mas problemas a nuestros heroes se vendran , nuestro eren descubrio el amor de forma clasica , (para saber mas la historia completa visiten mis historias )


**_Viaje hacia el nuevo mundo Vacaciones 3_**

**_Ehiiii hola continuamos con nuestra historia al fin sinn los titanes y mas problemas , al fin escribiré mas tranquilo sin preocuparme del semestre ya casi finalizado, los profesores con materias aprobadas , ahora ah lo nuestro_**

_**Y ya con diciembre ante nosotros jejeje**_

* * *

Eren nos dividiremos en 2 equipos de reconocimiento tu y Annie , y Yo con Ackerman …-

¿Pero Armin no estaba con nosotros?...

¿De que Armin me hablas?(mirada asesina)-

Deee ninguno sargentooo…. ¿Ah que hora parto? ….-

-Susurrando por lo bajo- ¿A que hora te partirán? Mejor dicho…-

Quee?!...-

A primera hora a la mañana , deja tus cosas echas ya esta noche ,será un largo viaje y no quiero problemas , ¿¡Entendido mocoso?!-

Si sargento…-(el corazón le explotaba que le había pasado de un momento ah otro )

Ya en la distancia se hiba maldiciendo el pelinegro tenia que cuidar a ackerman a pedido de Erwin y Hanji cuidaría al mocoso , no sabían como era allí afuera pues solo veían titanes y sangre cuando salian de la muralla siempre, era mejor estar preparados… a pesar de que el mayor peligro se había ido pero pues como era de esperarse no solo titanes habían…

* * *

**_Ya pasadas las horas en el establo eren preparaba los caballos para mañana_**

Eh calma Jean,jijiji eres igual a el (apodo a su caballo jean a nombre de su amigo )-

Al parecer sabes como entretenerte…-interrumpiendo el momento aparece Annie

Annie que haces aquí no tenias que encargarte de…-antes de poder terminar –el equipaje esta listo , las brújulas orientadas ,la ropa interior de ositos tuyas también, ah y tu babero de bebe…sin mencionar tu…

Basta como sabes de mi ropa interior…-

Con su mirada furiosa )tengo que contártelo todo…?! Y me lo ordenas asi?!

(suplicando una ayuda eren responde) ehm creo que el sargento me llama..-

Por 2 centrimetros restantes de cruzar la puerta-…el cabo se fue hace 3 horas mañana podras verlo antes de partir- (de nuevo con su mirada)

Eren pedia perdon por ser asi aun sin saber exactamente por que se lo tomo asi…-

Aun me tienes rencor por lo que hize ?(bajando la mirada al suelo signo de tristeza)

No Annie ese bastardo te uso , el pasado pisado (tomando sus manos) no me interesa eso ya ,mis camaradas los llevare siempre en mi corazón al igual que tu

(sus ojos se miraban frente a frente su color verde azul con su azul celestino)

Ejem…..necesito los reportes esta noche dormiré en la cabaña de los hombres Eren , si no estas muy "Ocupado" te aconsejaría no hacerme esperar mas mocoso si quieres conservar tus dientes , y en cuanto a ti mocosa a tu cabaña ya , no es hora de que estén jugando a los novios (con rabia por desvelo)

¿Te divertiste ?-con una sonrisa interna por maldad-

¿De que habla sargento con el mayor debido respeto?-

(volteándole la cara y mirándole a los ojos)que si ya te la follaste para poder ganarle a Erwin la apuesta…

Sonrojado cual tomate responde) no no ….muy pronto…. Solo amigos… somos ….amigos(agachando la mirada)

Tsch….. idiota si puedes ir ve ,si puedes pelear pelea , recuerda no importa lo mucho que hagas ,puedes confiar en tus habilidades o en las de tu compañera….Eren

…Pero nunca nadie sabe el resultado¿ no es asi?…-

Iba a decir que nunca se sabe cuando esta en su periodo pero dejalo asi ,jamás entenderé esa parte de las mujeres…(cerrando el tema poniéndole un fin para toda la noche)

-A la mañana Annie se levanta antes que Eren para ir a buscarlo pero se encuentra sola en todo el predio , ….- a donde se habrá ido?

-Etto ….sargento es seguro que hayamos dejado a Annie sol….

-Te preocupa dejarla sola a tu noviecita….?

-No no ..solo que … dejarla encerrada en su cuarto no fue buena idea …

-Para eso existe la ventana

-¿Cómo hizo para verte ayer?

-¿Saliendo por la puerta?

-Por la ventana yo le coloque una cerradura nueva , aun no se quejo ….tsch….hice eso con Hanji y quedo encerrada por 1 semana , las personas son estúpidas

-(hablando con su yo y el otro yo interno)

"seguro la vas a dejar no terminaron su tema ayer"

"que tema me hablas?!"

"hay no te hagas el tonto , sus ojos se cruzaron , sus manos aferradas, sus ojitos brillosos , un poco mas y te largas a llorar por que el cabo te interrumpió"

"nota mental :deshacerme de mis personalidades"

"te escucho maldito soy tu pero desde otra forma"

-¿¡ya terminaste?!...de hablar con tu conciencia

-Ah … si Sargento Levi…..

-Bien despliega tu DMT … Tendremos que subir la montaña esa por la empinada ,ten cuidado donde despliegas los ganchos de agarre pueden resbalar y caer y no hay medico cerca …¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si Sargento!- Respondiendo con una expresión hoy lo hare hoy será una prueba de que soy un perfecto soldado de la tropa de exploración hoy va a ser mi día ….

* * *

¡AYUDA SARGENTO ME CAIGO ¡-

-¡idiota! (en su mente : es tarde es muy lejos caerá de cabeza al piso y adiós la misión)

-El ángel de la guarda de Eren aparece y lo salva de una caída fatal -

Abre los ojos Eren ya no estás en peligro- Ah …que …MIKASA!... gracias pero que haces aquí…..aunque me hallas rescatado tu compañera de escuadrón….

Compañero deberías decir mocoso si te gusto es tu problema pero soy hombre….

Vi que no había nadie en la base así que los rastree con ella es muy buena…

(eren se sorprende)-Ah Annie…. Pensé que ….¿como escapaste de tu …..

-Ventana…

(Levi le da una bofetada en la nuca mientras acota) te lo dije la ventana mocoso….Ya volvamos …

-¿¡Que pero y la montaña empinada teníamos que …. Como ….cuando …por que …pero yo

-Nos vamos ,oh me obligaras a quedarme (acercándose a eren levi desenfunda su mirada asesina)

-Si mi sargento nos vamos…..

-Buen chico…. (Dándole palmadas en la cabeza)

**_Trasladándose de nuevo a la base buscan sus cosas para poder empezar bien con el viaje , sin interrupciones que desgraciadamente ocurren _**

-Oh mierda deje mi brújula , en mi cuarto …

-Apresurate y buscala Eren (Annie y Ackerman)

Las dos cruzaron las miradas un momento

-Muevanse ahora ….(el sargento entre las dos no le dejaban el paso)

-(Annie y Ackerman ) lo siento , disculpenos

-espero que asi sea ….(aunque sabia que nunca llegaría el dia de estar en paz con idiotas como ellos al lado)

-Mierda deje mi brújula también adentro , ire por ella ….

-Ve y apurate Annie ….oh espera también deje mi brújula …ire adentro también….

-Oh estas chicas de hoy en dia ….

-Disfrutas el espectáculo loca….

-Vaya que si mi pelinegro enano ….

-Te dije que no , …. Ah espera ayudame con esto

-Pe pero esta muy …pesado …. Y tu a donde vas …?!

-Adentro deje mi brújula también ….

-Levi ….. Levi …. LEVI!...

-Mi brújula , mi brújula ….perfecto Eren Yeager deberían conmemorarte para buscador de cosas perdidas jajaja….(da vueltas con música de héroe en su cabeza con la brújula en frente )

-1° vuelta tiene su brújula mirando

-2 °vuelta tiene su brújula mirando

-3 ° vuelta tiene a Annie y a su brújula mirando –

-4° Vuelta se detiene por mareo

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta una voz suave y gentil-oh Annie estas muy cerca- Te incomodo¿?-Un poco si te pudieras….(Se arrepintió de tal acción )

-Eren estas list…..

Ackerman abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Eren , este con las manos sobre los pechos de Annie ,y esta con una cara de furia desatada, y el sargento que desde adentro se escuchaba como le daba una paliza a Hanji por tirar sus instrumentos de limpieza al piso mientras cargaban las cosas

-Yo …..esto puedo explicarlo ….

(Annie)-Explícaselo a mis puños ….

(Mikasa)-Explícamelo a los míos también Eren …

-(Eren ) Mami : (

No no no no por hay no duele duele ahyyyyy…. No la columna no… la necesito ….tampoco la mano con esa corto … llave al cuello no….. aficcia …aficcia ….Mikasa no puedo respirar mikasa mikasa…..ah ah ah …. Ya esta …por favor paren paren

-Vamonos Annie – esperame tengo que ir a buscar algo ya te acompaño deacuerdo….

-Eren vámonos

-(Eren inconsciente en el piso)

-Eren vámonos (posa su oreja en el pecho de eren este ya dado vuelta), no respira (diciendo se mentalmente) "Mikasa lo asfixiaste de verdad , ¿entonces debo hacerle respiración boca a boca ? mierda", ah que va (pensando) "bueno continuaras lo que esa noche dejaste"

**_"Agachándose le da un beso ,mas que respiración boca a boca a Eren , el abre los ojos de repente y ve a una Annie hermosa desde su perspectiva besándolo , y los cierra agarrando el rostro de ella y la besa mejor"_**

-¿Primer beso?(Un eren coqueto le pregunta a una Annie ruborizada)

-Ton …tonto …cállate yo ….ya tuve otros besos….

-Y con quien ¿?(aun coqueto por eso)

-Con …. Con nadie ….

-Y te gusta nadie?(ya algo engreído)

-Callate!, también fui tu primer beso , y no te molesto asi …

-Entonces te besare de nuevo para que me moleste con que soy tu 1° y 2° beso ….

-Que dij…

**_"Antes de terminar la besa de nueva aunque fue un choque de labios mas corto fue mas sensible y tierno que el primero compensando el poco tiempo de unión de sus bocas"_**

-Ya?...

-Si ya esta …

-Entonces …vamos Annie ya encontré mi brújula….

-Si …

(el resto del camino del cuarto hasta la salida de los dormitorios fue en silencio y con las manos agarradas)

-Annie …Eren ya están listo ….

-Si sargento ….

-Bien partamos , dejemos este basurero ….

-2 horas de viaje continuaban desde allí…. Apartir de aquí marca un final de un lugar y tiempo marcando el comienzo de un posible nuevo descubrimiento


End file.
